


The Hokage and His Advisor Pt. 1

by gamorasquill



Series: Konoha Swingers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampies, F/F, F/M, Facials, Lactation, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Sorry Not Sorry, Swingers, i have no shame tbh, obviously this is going to be very smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minato might have gotten off but now he's been exposed. Will Fugaku let him live? Stay tuned!</p><p>(Also please don't judge me too harshly. And Mikoto is pregnant with Itachi, not Sasuke.)</p></blockquote>





	The Hokage and His Advisor Pt. 1

Minato cursed quietly as he watched Fugaku enter his office from the coat closet, his wife Mikoto trailing behind him. This was supposed to go so smoothly! He would just drop off the man's early birthday surprise and leave but it would seem Kami had different plans for him. Right as he was about to leave he sensed the man's strong and familiar chakra and quickly hid in the closet, leaving the door cracked open slightly.

Not the smartest idea, but it was better than nothing. He couldn't let himself be caught, it would ruin the surprise and Kushina would be absolutely crushed.

The couple seemed to be in the middle of a conversation and from the expression on the Uchiha patriarch's face it was an intense one. Fugaku closed the door and turned to face his wife, the expression he wore less than pleased.

"You know I hate it when you do things like this." He replied, crossing his arms and trying to look stern but his deep blush made it a bit difficult.

"No you don't." Mikoto teased with a giggle, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Your face says it all, besides I only come to see you because I'm bored at the house. It's lonely so without you."

He sighed, seeming to give into his wife and her antics and returned her embrace, his hands encircling her waist. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that but I have work to--"

Her lips slammed against his, quickly and effectively silencing him. Both seemed to melt into the kiss and Mikoto slowly rose on her toes in an effort to get closer to her husband. One leg suddenly lifted and hooked itself around his waist, pulling him even closer and to the Hokage's immense surprise...she grinded against the Uchiha leader.

"Mikoto." He replied warningly.

"Shh." She coaxed lightly as she continued her teasing.

A gruff groan left him and his hands moved from her waist to her plump and round bottom, squeezing the firm flesh there. Mikoto jumped with a gasp of shock, looking up at her husband with a triumphant smirk. With a giggle she continued her grinding, enjoying the feel of his hardening member against her sex.

"I knew you wanted me." She teased, leaning up and nibbling on his earlobe.

"Well...you make it extremely difficult for me to not want you."

Minato blushed deeply at the display of sexual tension between the two. To say he was surprised at the level of...sexual activity the two had would be an understatement. He was honestly shocked that Fugaku hadn't sensed his presence in the closet yet but then again his mind was probably too overloaded by pleasure from his wife to even worry about peeping toms.

Suddenly he hoisted Mikoto up and sat her on his desk, sending all of the papers and the present he hadn't even noticed to the ground. The Hokage watched as he pulled her into a kiss, this one deeper and with a lot more...tongue than the last kiss.

The blonde was mortified to say that he couldn't look away from the show the couple were unwittingly putting it on for him. They were so...wrapped up in each other. A startled gasp left him when suddenly Mikoto's dress vanished off her body and fell to the floor. Her bosom was bigger than it looked, almost spilling out of her black lace bra.

Fugaku worked her bra off next and tossed it over his shoulder, exposing her breasts which were...leaking? Minato's eyes trailed over the pretty Uchiha and they widened when he realized that her stomach was bulging slightly.

Was she...was she _pregnant?!_

"They're expecting a child?!" He murmured in shock. "Fugaku hadn't mentioned anything about a child...why didn't he tell me."

The Hokage's thoughts whispered away as Mikoto giggled. His eyes returned to the sexy scene he gulped as he watched her reach down and rub her husband's erect and throbbing member. With a seductive smile Mikoto leaned closer to him and whispered,

"Do you think we could go without lube or do I need to lubricate you myself?"

Fugaku gave her a hungry grin, his dark eyes glittering with lust and Minato couldn't help the light gasp that left him. Who would have thought the stoic and uptight man could be so...so _sexy?_

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." He mused, dragging her panties down her legs and capturing her lips in a kiss when she kicked them off. "I think you're wet enough for me to just glide inside you with ease."

She moaned and leaned back on the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist as he freed his member from his pants. It sprang forth proud, long and thick. Minato nearly choked as he stared at the size of the patriarch's member. He was e..enormous! Much bigger than him and he wasn't even angry or insecure about it, just shocked. The man had to be at least ten inches! No wonder his wife was so eager to seduce him.

A loud moan came from Mikoto as her husband pushed inside and her back arched up off the desk. Fugaku smiled at her reaction and ran his hand up her chest, fondling one of her leaking breasts.

"I told you we didn't need lube, you're practically soaked down here. Is this the arousal caused by your pregnancy or did you just really miss me?"

"It's a little bit of both." She breathed out, her face flushing.

Chuckling, Fugaku pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He was still not inside her fully but it seemed to do the trick because Mikoto practically sang her pleasure. Her toes curled and a low moan escaped her throat while her hips rotated upwards, trying to get more of her husband inside of her.

"Patience." He urged. "I don't want to hurt you."

Minato was almost jealous of how sweet he was to her, but then again she was his wife. Still he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. The man was never that gentle towards him, not even when he was injured.

The blonde Hokage bit his lip to fight down a moan. He looked to see that his member had tented his pants and he gasped softly when it throbbed intensely. He needed relief and he needed it now. And what better way to get off than to watch perhaps the sexiest couple in Konoha have sex?

As Fugaku sped up his thrusts, Minato allowed his hand to slip inside his pants. He gripped his throbbing member and hissed softly as he spread the leaking precum over his shaft. His eyes returned to the scene and he noticed that now Fugaku had pushed all the way inside and from the look on her face, Mikoto was LOVING it.

Her cheeks were redder than tomatoes and her breasts were showering her abdomen in streaks of white. Each of her toes were curled upwards as her husband thrusted in and out of her and Minato could see her slick on Fugaku's member from where he knelt.

It was a sinfully sexy display.

His hand tightened his member and he had to bite back a moan. He couldn't let them know that he was there. He wouldn't live to see tomorrow morning! Quickly he raised his hand and bit the back of his fist, his hand moving faster around his erection.

"A..ah! Fugaku!"

"Do you like feeling me deep inside you?" He teased, leaning down and nibbling on her neck and collarbone.

"O..oh! Oh dear Kami, I love it!" She nearly screamed, her back arching once again. "Harder! Go harder! I want you to give it to me so hard I won't be able to walk!"

Minato let out a small moan, the dirty talk was the icing on the cake. His hips jerked as he neared orgasm and he released himself, not wanting to cum so soon. Of course his body didn't appreciate that and quickly brought itself down from its high. He panted softly and balled his fists, continuing to watch.

Mikoto's hands gripped her husband's jacket and suddenly she looked less than pleased.  The blonde gulped, hoping that her sudden dissatisfaction wasn't because she could finally sense his presence.

"What's the matter?" Fugaku inquired, slowing down his thrusts.

"How come I'm the only one who's naked?" She whined with a pout, tugging at his jonin jacket. "Doesn't seem very fair if you ask me..."

Minato sighed in relief, relaxing his tensed shoulders. So they still didn't sense his presence...

Fugaku sighed and shook his head before unzipping his jacket and shrugged it off. He quickly peeled his shirt off and Minato barely contained the lustful moan he made. The man was...sculpted, like a god. His abs were so well defined and even a little shiny from sweat, it was perfect.

Mikoto seemed to share his thoughts because she moaned too and ran her hands over his chest. Her legs spread a little wider and pushed herself up off the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another deep and tongue filled kiss.

"Mmmm, I like what I see but you still aren't naked..." She replied, clearly determined to get her husband fully undressed.

Minato secretly hoped that her adorable pouting would work. He sure as hell wouldn't mind seeing the man stark naked.

"If you want me to take off all my clothes then you're going to have to let me pull out." Fugaku replied, thumbing her bottom lip with a smirk.

Dark eyes widened slightly and Mikoto looked down. "Alright fine...you're off the hook. _This_ time."

"Don't worry...when we get home, I'll be happy to have you again in the shower." He mused, pecking her lips. "And in the kitchen, maybe even in the garden and--"

"Oooh god...have I ever told you that I love you?" She huffed against his lips.

"You could stand to mention it more." He teased in return, resuming his thrusts.

Minato's hand quickly made its way back into his pants and he whined as his member practically screamed its approval. He leaned back some but not far enough to block out the scene causing all of his arousal. He struggled to hold in a moan as he stroked himself, bucking into the palm of his hand.

"Oh...oh f..fuck." He whispered, watching as the Uchiha couple made love.

Fugaku seemed to know exactly how to please his woman, as he should. He kissed and sucked on her neck and fondled her breast, causing more milk to ooze from her pretty pink nipples. His other hand was tangled in her dark hair, playing with her soft and silky locks.

Mikoto seemed to enjoy his little ministrations, moaning loudly although she tried to stifle her cries. It proved to be useless as her husband thrusted faster and deeper inside her, signaling that he too was close to release.

Minato sped up his strokes, feeling his release getting closer and closer. He bit his lip harshly to prevent crying out, drawing tiny red beads of blood.

"Oh fuck..oh fuck..."

"AH, FUCK! OH, _**FUCK! FUGAKU!**_ " Mikoto cried with a moan that was sweet music to the Hokage's ears. He groaned as he watched her back arch to the point that it almost looked painful, his own orgasm ripping through him.

He shuddered as he rode out his pleasure, struggling to keep his noises quiet. "Mmm..oh, fuck." He whispered as he felt his member jut out thick ropes of creamy white cum. With a soft sigh he slumped backwards against the wall and panted as his body brought itself down from the ecstasy filled high.

Her cries were soon followed by a rather loud groan from Fugaku. He thrusted all the way inside with what sounded like a growl and Mikoto gasped, her toes curling and hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Minato couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to be filled with the Uchiha leaders thick and warm ejaculate. Then again...he still wanted to know what it felt like to have the man's member inside him. Once again he found himself envious of the beautiful Uchiha matriarch. She had one hell of a spouse.

The Hokage gasped when Fugaku pulled out of his wife, his cum immediately escaping her sex and flowing onto the floor. She relaxed her hips and slumped against her husband, who didn't hesitate to hold her close.

"Hm...I would offer to clean you up, but...I'm sure Lord Fourth would love to do that for me." Mikoto mused with a giggle.

Minato froze in shock and terror at her words. She had known he was there all along?! His heart pounded in his chest and he could utter two words. "Oh. **Shit.** "

"You can come out now Lord Minato." She called, turning to the closet and looking _**right**_ _**at**_ _**him**_. "I do hope you enjoyed the show."

" _ **WHAT?**_!" Fugaku shouted, completely dumfounded. He turned towards the closet and glared deeply, his eyes quickly bleeding red and in that moment Minato knew he was completely fucked and not in the good way.

 

 

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Minato might have gotten off but now he's been exposed. Will Fugaku let him live? Stay tuned!
> 
> (Also please don't judge me too harshly. And Mikoto is pregnant with Itachi, not Sasuke.)


End file.
